crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinner Theater
Dinner Theater is a Zombie Mode map sets within a luxurious theater that is now demolished due to an air raid. It is available in most versions by now: *'Dinner Theater ' (West). *'Doomsday Theater' (CN, TW). *'Ghost Theater' (Vietnam). *'Chaos Opera' (Indonesia). *'Theater' (Brazil). *'Opera House '(Philippines) Story Not long after the recapture of Chicago, an unknown little girl's humming was heard through the disaster relief organization's radio communication. The source appears to be where the air raid occured, specifically the theater, where damage were minimal. Everyone thought that area had been safely evacuated during and after the raid. Why would a little girl be in a place like that? There were many suspicious aspects to this, but they sent a rescue team nonetheless. A few hours later, the dispatched members could no longer be contacted. It must certainly have been a trap set by the Blitz (a group that branched out from Black List, also responsible for the raid). Not only that, but it most likely is an outpost for guerrilla warfare. The elite squad of the Global Risk, the GRX, get ready to put an end to these monsters and enter the theater. That's when the little girl started giggling. All the doors were closed, the light came on, and a series of unbelievable events started to unfold right in front of them.~ Crossfire Vietnam's ingame description. Description Having a lot of similarities with Crater, this map only have one path to the top, meaning most of the zombies are forced to walk from left to right to get on higher steps until they reach the balcony ramp. However, soldiers are free to move everywhere on the map as much as you like and make zombies go back and forth. Soldiers spawn on the stage next to a piano playing by itself. At the beginning of each round, the spot lights will indicate where the zombies will first break the walls, thus becoming spawn points for the whole mission. There's a total of three supply stations available for soldiers to refill at any time, one in the middle, two near the main stage. An extra balcony allows one soldier to pass and may use a mounted Fal Camo. Whenever anyone is on that balcony, few fences pop up and blocks other soldiers. Additionally, a zipline is provided at the main balcony for anyone to use in case of sudden emergency or just a quick way to get down without caring about falling damages. Hordes Here's the list of appearing zombies in the map. Noticeable change are the lack of ghosts and armed zombies: *'Zombies:' Include re-textured undeads, hunters and seekers (these may walk freely around the map). *'Mutants:' Include re-textured slugs, dread, scorchers, titans and the slowly walking demons from Crater. *'Crawlers: '''Re-textured crawlers, however this time they can walk on wall, although only to exit spawns. *'Jumpers:' New zombies that constantly jump, can freely move around the map and may be on fire at times. *'Mysterious Girl': A harmless primary target trying to run away from soldiers during a bonus wave. Events This map have few events that happen during specific waves during the mission: *'Rooftop Assault': A horde of jumpers will strike from the glass ceiling and slowly descend during Wave 16. *'Mysterious Girl's Show': She will spawn and starts running and jumping away from soldiers during Wave 24. *'Burning Curtains': The final boss will burn the curtains, then start harming soldiers with his laser cannon. Features *'Spot Lights': Indicate every zombies spawn points during each waves of the mission. *'Bullet Time': As the name suggests, everything go in slow-mo after doing headshots during specific bonus. *'FAL Camo': Using precise jumping, soldiers may use a mounted FAL Camo with 100 bullets / 10 grenades. *'Zip-Line': As mentioned, a zipline is located on the main balcony for escape purposes or a simple shotcut. Boss :''Main article: Destroyer Destroyer is the final boss for both difficulty. On his first appearance, he can only charge and strike his laser cannon at you, which both deals a fair amount of damages. When charging, he can catch to whoever his target is pretty fast, unless the person is way to far, in such case, he may just switch target. Once he returns at the final wave, his main attacks now deals even more damages, plus he can now use his laser cannon, dealing a little bit less, unless sitting in his laser blast, which then again is fairly minimal. Whoever the target is, simply crouching will make him miss his laser shot completely (both must be on the same level). Addtionally, this boss has few weak spots that are indicated his health bar reach certains parts. His weakness are three bombs attached to his armor, shooting it enough will make an explosion that will damage him and temporarily stun him as well. It is best to use berserk skill to finish him off quicker, especially after his weak points are used. Rewards Once you defeat Destroyer five times (on Normal Difficulty), you will receive a Destroyer Crate containing his mask, his bombs (both give +10% exp). Heavy Fists were later added to fill in the boss weapon spot instead of making a new one representing him like every others. Also includes FN F2000-Red Skull, Dual Desert Eagle-Red Vein, etc. This map also introduce a Red Crystal Crate. It replaces the Cyan one from previous maps, on the 700k spot. It contains pretty much the same rewards as Cyan and Destroyer's crates, except for the Boss items. Gallery Dinner Theater Artwork.jpg|Artwork (Map Icon). 26363_392318807533147_1663657747_n.jpg|Bullet Time Artwork. crossfire178.jpg|Balcony. crossfire179.jpg|Dinning Tables. crossfire180.jpg|Main Stage. crossfire182.jpg|Various Rows. crossfire181.jpg|Extra Balcony. 550045_392315000866861_1596861344_n.jpg|Overview. 558042_392314957533532_249442289_n.jpg|Back Row. D-Theater (Tact).png|Tactical Map. Trivia *The FAL Camo is not usable in Round 20 (Easy setting) due to Cobra girls constantly spawn on the balcony. This is presumably done to prevent players to pwn Destroyer Jr. too easily. *It's unknown why Destroyer's weapon is reused from Titan's. But, his laser gun was later added in Bomb City. *There is a piano on the stage playing an arrangement of 'Air on the G String' by Johann Sebastian Bach. *The dinner theater is said to be the only building that survived in the city where Crater is in. Glitch *If you make the jump to the balcony but fail to clear the fences, you will be stuck for a few seconds before getting disconnected due to 24_14 error. *Also in CF Vietnam, if you camp on the balcony at Round 30 while everyone is waiting for Destroyer at the stage, he may become invisible and won't show any sight at all, even his swinging attack. To detect him, keep moving around until he fires his Cannon, then quickly home in and shoot until you see bloods coming out. Category:Maps Category:Challenge Mode